16 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-16 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from the Christians covering the Beatles' Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. *Peel plays a Zimbabwean record from Paul Matavire And Jairos Jiri Band, given to him by Andy Kershaw. *Peel mentions somebody at a Faith No More gig in Scunthorpe, that he was at, gave him a copy of a record by Terminus, which he plays on the programme. *Peel plays two tracks from the Mad On House Volume One compilation album. Sessions *Stars Of Heaven #4. Recorded: 1988-01-17. Broadcast: 27 January 1988 *T.V. Smith's Cheap #1. Recorded: 1988-01-05. Broadcast: 25 January 1988 Tracklisting *Stump: Chaos (7") Ensign *Divine Force: Holy War (Live) (12" - Holy War (Live) / Somethin Different)) Yamak-Ka *Stars Of Heaven: Ammonia Train (session) *Liz Torres: Mama's Revenge (Spanish Mama's Revenge Version) (12" - Mama's Boy) State Street *Swiz: Time (7" - Down) Hellfire *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Luxury In Exile (session) *Duane Eddy: Yep (LP - Especially For You) Jamie *D.J. Kool: The Music Ain't Loud E-Nuf (12") Creative Funk *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (LP - Especially For You) Jamie :(Peel plays a snippet of the beginning of the song above, but cuts it off, to resist the temptation in playing the whole track) *Christians: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Delmonas: I've Got Everything Indeed (v/a LP - Medway Powerhouse Vol. 2) Hangman *Stars Of Heaven: Two O'Clock Waltz (session) *Bork!: Gerard's Dick The title is actually two songs from Squirrel Bait called Tense and Earth Shattering. (shared 7" with Bob Mould And Those Pillowbiters - Motorola Cloudburst) The Pope Fanzine *Bam Bam: Give It To Me (v/a LP - Mad On House Volume One) Needle *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Silicon Valley Holiday (session) *Byron Lee And The Dragonaires: Musical Scorcher (7" - Bond In Bliss / Musical Scorcher) Trojan *Nordland: Just Keep It Away (7") Not On Label *Ross De Luxe Syncopaters: Florida Rhythm (v/a LP - Hot Town) BBC Records And Tapes *Stars Of Heaven: Unfinished Dreaming (session) *feedtime: Ha Ha (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *Wedding Present: Don't Laugh (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *Paul Matavire And Jairos Jiri Band: Taurai Zvenyu (Remix) (12" - Dhiabhorosi Nyoka) Kumusha *Terminus: Kill Mechanism (7" - Star Born Thing) TPPL *Noseflutes: Heartache Is Irresistible (12") Ron Johnson *Jack Factory: Jackin James (Serious Remix) (v/a LP - Mad On House Volume One) Needle *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Buried By The Machine (session) *Chuck Berry: Guitar Boogie (LP - One Dozen Berrys) Chess :(JP: 'I could quite get into this sumo wrestling you know, probably the only sport which would make me feel thin and lovely anyway') *L.F.P.D.L.F.P.D. stands for Lyrics Formula and Papa D'ses.: Independence (12") Mango *Stars Of Heaven: Northern Isles (session) *Stella Chiweshe: Njuzu (LP - Ambuya?) Piranha *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Third Team (session) *H.D.Q.H.D.Q. stands for Hung, Drawn & Quartered.: Have Faith (LP - You Suck!) Meantime File ;Name *020A-B9540XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:42 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9539/1) ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library